Teaching Ichigo
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Ichigo's grades are falling and he is sent to Urahara for tutoring. However, it turns out not to be normal tutoring...
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed in irritation as he approached the Urahara shoten. He clutched his school bag tightly as a frown marred his normally handsome face.

The previous day when he'd come home from school, he'd been attacked by his father; which wasn't really anything new, but the reason was. Apparently the school had called to alert his father that his grades were falling. So, his retarded father had jumped all over him, spewing garbage about how his little boy was failing and his mother would be disappointed.

Before he'd left for school the next day, his father had showed his rare serious side and informed him that he had found a tutor for him. And who was it? Of course, it was none other than the genius Urahara.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Without knocking, Ichigo let himself into the shop and stood awkwardly in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head with a hand as he waited.

"My my, Kurosaki," Urahara sing-songed as he breezed into the room, his trademark fan hiding the lower half of his face. "You're late."

"Yeah, I had some...stuff to do," Ichigo shrugged, his scowl deepening. "Let's just get this over with."

Urahara nodded mutely and lifted his arm to point a finger at a room off to the side. He waited for Ichigo to enter and then followed him, trying unsuccessfully not to watch the young boy's pert ass as he walked.

The older shopkeeper had had his eye on the young shinigami since practically the day they had met, but he had managed to keep his hands off him so far.

A small floor table had been placed in the centre of the room with a plush cushion on either side. A tea set sat on the far side, plumes of steam wafting from the spout. Different writing tools and paper had been placed on the table as well.

Ichigo stalked across the room and plopped down onto a cushion. Pulling his bag close, he pulled out dishevelled papers and notebooks and spread them across the table.

Urahara grinned and flicked the fan closed before following suit, but seating himself gently across the table from Ichigo, with his feet bent under him. His coat pooled fluidly around him as he set his cane on the floor beside him and fan on the table directly in front of him. He touched a hand to his green and white striped hat, making sure it was in place before glancing at the redhead.

"So, how can I help you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here at all," Ichigo scowled as he wrestled with a paper, trying to straighten it out. "I need help with homework, I guess."

"My my," Urahara smiled softly. "You're very unorganized, Kurosaki-kun."

"Shut up," Ichigo growled, the sound turning into a cry of triumph when he managed to straighten the page. "Here," he handed the wrinkled paper across the table.

Urahara grasped it gently and let his eyes scan the page. He mentally answered each question as his gaze travelled downwards. It was all trivial to someone like him, but he could see how the young redhead would have trouble with it. He set the paper down for a moment to grasp the tea pot and two glasses and poured them each a cupful. He held the heating glass in his hand and breathed the smell in deep, letting the scent of his favourite tea soothe and relax him. He frowned slightly under the shadow of his hat as another scent invaded his space, a slightly citrus smell that was coming from...across the table... Urahara barely held back the groan that was threatening to escape.

The assignment was from Biology. It was a question sheet from a lesson that Ichigo obviously hadn't paid any attention to, or he would have known the answers. Some of the questions had nearly illegible scribbling in the provided space for answering, and it took the shopkeeper a few moments to decipher the answers, all of them incorrect.

"They are all wrong," Urahara murmured.

"It's not my fault," Ichigo scoffed. "The lessons are so boring, I can't pay any attention at all. My badge goes off so much that I'm always leaving anyway."

Urahara nodded and reached for a blank piece of paper and quickly wrote down the questions.

"Ah, this might be a little difficult if I'm over here, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara drawled and got fluidly to his feet, grasping his cushion and moving it to the other side. He sat down beside Ichigo, making sure to sit unnecessarily close.

"Don't call me that," Ichigo barked, blushing slightly when the shopkeeper brushed against his side.

"What would you like me to call you then?"

"I don't know. Just not that."

Urahara chucked deeply. "May I call you...Ichigo, then?"

"Whatever," Ichigo shrugged and picked up a pencil.

"Okay, Ichigo," Urahara grinned. "Let's get started."

The pair got down to work. Urahara did his best to explain in simpler terms, and had to struggle not to reach over and ruffle the young man's hair each time he exploded when he didn't understand something. After an hour, Urahara reluctantly leaned away from Ichigo and declared they needed a break.

"Finally," Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll fetch us some more tea."

Urahara got to his feet and went to the kitchen to boil more water. He leaned against the counter, lost in thought. Ever since he'd gotten the call from Isshin, he'd been wondering exactly what Ichigo had been doing in his free time to cause his grades to plummet. True, the young man was a shinigami and was out several times a day disposing of Hollows, but he still had plenty of free time. When the kettle boiled, he snatched it off the stove and made his way back to the study room, sliding the door quietly shut behind him. He poured the boiling water in the tea pot and added fresh tea, and then took his seat beside the redhead.

"Ichigo," Urahara murmured, turning slightly to face the younger man. "I've been wondering, what is it that you're doing in your free time if you're not studying?"

"Uh, I've been reading," Ichigo stated and lowered his head, avoiding the shopkeepers gaze.

"Reading?" Urahara pondered. "If you're reading so much, shouldn't your grades be going up instead of down?"

"I...I haven't been reading...educational books..." Ichigo stammered, his face flushing a pleasant shade of red.

"What kind of books, Ichigo?" Urahara's gaze travelled over the redhead, his eyes lingering on the younger man's reddened cheeks. He longed to reach out and brush his fingers against the soft flesh...

"Uh, well...a guy at school leant me a bunch of books."

"That doesn't answer the question, Ichigo," Urahara chuckled. He couldn't figure out why the younger man was so embarrassed by the question, unless... The shopkeepers eyes widened and he turned fully towards the redhead. "Unless they are...naughty books."

Ichigo turned his head away, but not before the shopkeeper saw his cheeks deepen in colour.

A huge grin stretched his face and he tentatively reached up to but a hand on the redheads shoulder, turning him back to face him. "So, this 'friend' gave you some...porn, and you've been reading it all the time?"

Ichigo nodded and hung his head.

"You're young, Ichigo. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed, his hands balling into fists.

"Can I ask you something, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Have you ever...fooled around with anyone?"

"What?" Ichigo gasped, his head flying up and eyes seeking Urahara's. "You trying to make fun of me?"

"No, no," Urahara soothed, gently rubbing the redheads shoulder. "I am only curious."

"No," Ichigo whispered, shaking his head."I haven't."

Urahara nodded and picked up his cup, taking a big gulp of the hot liquid. He closed his eyes and focused on calming down. His heart was thundering in his chest and his breathing had picked up, and his pants had tightened slightly. He didn't want to scare the younger man off when he was so close to what he had wanted for ages.

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course," Ichigo snapped. "Who am I gonna fool around with? Chad? Ishida? Yeah, right."

Urahara chuckled and gripped Ichigo's shoulder firmly, spinning the younger man around until their faces were inches apart. He leaned forward until his lips brushed against the redhead's ear. "You forgot...about me," he breathed, smiling gently when Ichigo shivered.

"You..." Ichigo gasped. "Why would _you_ want to...to fool around with _me_?"

"You may not have noticed, Ichigo," Urahara whispered, his tongue flicking out to touch the redheads ear. "But I've had my eyes on you for quite some time."

Ichigo gasped and shuddered, unconsciously leaning towards the older man. "You have?"

"Mhm."

Urahara flicked his tongue again and then pulled Ichigo's earlobe with his lips, sucking gently on the flesh. He suppressed a smile when the younger man gasped again and nipped gently while moving his body closer to the others. The shopkeeper's tongue trailed upwards and then gently into the redhead's ear, teasing the inside.

Ichigo moaned softly and his hands moved up to grasp at Urahara's coat, his fingers gripping hard. His head instinctively leaned to the side as the shopkeepers lips trailed down from his ear to his neck, nipping and licking on the way.

Urahara chuckled softly and nipped at Ichigo's pulse point before pulling away and meeting the redheads gaze.

"Do you want this, Ichigo?" Urahara murmured, his eyes searching big brown orbs.

Ichigo paused for a moment before nodding. "On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You can't wear your stupid hat."

"I think I can manage that, Ichigo," Urahara chuckled deeply and plucked the hat off his head, setting it on the table along with the forgotten homework. Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo's chest and pushed him, forcing the redhead to scoot backwards until his back hit the wall.

Ichigo gasped when his back hit the wall. He was sitting with his back against it, his legs bent at the knee and spread slightly. He glanced up, watching the blond intensely as he moved to kneel in between his spread legs.

Urahara reached a hand out to grasp Ichigo's chin, tilting his head upwards. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. His hands moved to find purchase on the redhead's hips, squeezing gently as his lips moved fully over Ichigo's. Urahara kissed him softly, moving his lips slowly against the other's unresponsive, innocent ones.

Ichigo moaned softly as Urahara's lips closed over his. He had never kissed before and wasn't sure what to do, but it felt really good. He hesitantly moved his lips back against the shopkeepers as his hands moved up to wind around his neck, his fingers gripping the blond hair at his nape.

Urahara suppressed another grin at the feeling of Ichigo's innocent lips on his own. To think that he was the one stealing the redhead's first kiss sent tendrils of pleasure to his lower region, his erection twitching in anticipation. The blond was glad that his clothing was loose and would conceal his excitement, as it would probably scare the younger man. Urahara's nipped Ichigo's lip, pulling gently on it with his teeth as his hands began to slowly rub up and down the younger man's sides.

Ichigo moaned softly into Urahara's mouth and his fingers tightened in his blond hair, squeezing hard as he kissed the shopkeeper back. He shivered as the blonds' hands moved from his hips, travelling over his stomach and up his chest.

Urahara didn't give any warning before tweaking one of Ichigo's nipples. He used the redhead's surprised gasp to slide his tongue gently inside his mouth to explore. He nudged Ichigo's tongue with his own as he teased his nipples with his fingers.

"Uhh," Ichigo moaned, his hands sliding up to roughly thread through blond hair. He followed Urahara's lead and tentatively slid his tongue along the shopkeeper's.

Urahara groaned softly and moved his tongue more firmly, engaging Ichigo's, moving and twisting together. He slid his hands down the young man's firm chest and grasped the hem of his shirt, sliding it up so it rested just above his stomach. Urahara let his hands explore the soft, firm flesh as they continued to kiss.

Urahara felt like he was ready to explode. He'd been thinking about this for so long, and now that it was happening...it was a dream come true. He wanted to do so much to Ichigo that he didn't know where to start.

Urahara started to slide Ichigo's shirt up his chest when there was a loud knock at the front door of the shoten. "Shit," he groaned into Ichigo's mouth as he reluctantly pulled away. "I forgot that I had an appointment tonight."

Ichigo looked up at Urahara, disappointment shining in his eyes as he let his hands drop to rest on his stomach.

"We can continue tomorrow," Urahara grinned, leaning down to kiss Ichigo softly. His other hand reached out to grasp his hat and he placed it on his head before getting fluidly to his feet. He held his hand out to Ichigo and pulled him up when the younger man grasped it. "If you want."

"Yeah...I want to," Ichigo blushed.

"Good," Urahara smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the redhead's nose. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo collapsed against the wall, his hand reaching up and touching the tip of his nose, which was still wet. His heart was thundering in his chest as moved his hand to rub the back of his head.

He could hear Urahara speaking with a client in another room. The shopkeeper's baritone voice enveloped him and he noted that he'd never noticed what a sexy voice the older man had.

Sighing quietly, Ichigo gathered his papers and shoved them in his school bag before stalking from the room and letting himself out of the shoten.

The cool evening air wrapped around him, making him shiver due to his heated skin. He hefted his bag over one shoulder and turned towards his house. He vaguely hoped that his father wouldn't ask how the tutoring went, because he didn't think he could keep a straight face.

His mind was consumed with thoughts of the shopkeeper. The touches...the kisses... he wasn't sure what to think about it. Sure, he had enjoyed it immensely; he was still fully hard. He could still feel Urahara's hands on him...his skin still tingled from being touched...his lips still raw from being kissed... He wondered what would happen tomorrow.

Ichigo groaned and walked quickly, hoping that his badge wouldn't go off as he was in no condition to perform his job. When his house came into view, he jogged up to the door and flew inside, yelling something about going to bed. He took the stairs two at a time and slammed his door shut behind him, making sure to lock it. The redhead took long strides across his room to shut his drapes and then flopped into bed, immediately pulling his pants down to his knees and grasping his raging hard-on.

"Uhh," he groaned as his cool hand wrapped around his heated flesh.

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut as he began pumping himself, while imagining that it was Urahara doing it. He bit his bottom lip between his teeth and his heels dug into the bed, effectively arching his back as he fisted himself faster.

He wanted Urahara's hands on him. His mouth on him. _Anything_ on him.

He fingered the small mark left behind on his neck with his free hand as remembered what it felt like while Urahara's lips were on him. Moving his hand, he let go of his lip and covered his mouth to stifle a groan as his head flew back into his pillow. He stroked fast and hard, the strokes growing erratic when his stomach tightened in warning.

"Shit," Ichigo groaned, the word muffled by his hand.

He cried out into his hand as he came, his release spilling down over his hand, and some of it spraying his stomach as he continued to stroke. Sighing contentedly, he fell back against the bed and laid there for a few moments to catch his breath, his erection still twitching in small aftershocks. He reluctantly slipped from his bed and changed into pyjama's before pulling his blanket over him and falling asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo spent the entire next day in school fantasizing about Urahara to the point that his friends and teachers kept asking him what was wrong. He was adamant, telling them that nothing, in fact, was wrong, but they didn't seem to buy it.

By the time the end of the school day came around, Ichigo was extremely anxious. He stashed his homework in his bag and immediately left his friends behind as he made his way to the Urahara shoten. He let himself inside the shop again and slipped his shoes off as he waited impatiently for the shopkeeper.

Urahara heard the door open and someone come inside the shop. He knew immediately who it was. Ichigo's excited reiatsu flooded the whole shop as soon as he stepped in the door. The blond grinned but straightened his features as he went to greet the young shinigami.

"Ahh, Ichigo," Urahara smiled, flipping his fan up to conceal his face. "You're on time today."

Ichigo nodded and went straight to the room they had used the previous night. He flopped down on his cushion, noting that the other's was right beside his.

Urahara took his time. He went to boil some water for tea and fetched a few snacks before coming back. He filled the pot and added tea before seating himself next to the redhead.

"My my," Urahara murmured. "You certainly seem to be in a good mood today, Ichigo."

"I guess," Ichigo shrugged, his normal scowl falling back into place when Urahara made no move to touch him.

"Let's get down to work, shall we?"

Ichigo's frown continued to deepen as he pulled out his homework and they set to work on it. He grew increasingly frustrated as the minutes began to tick by. After only half an hour, he threw his pencil down on the table and leaned back, bracing his hands on the floor behind him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Urahara purred.

"Nothing," Ichigo shrugged.

"That's not entirely true, something is obviously bothering you."

"Why aren't you trying to touch me?" Ichigo exploded, his face immediately flushing afterwards.

Urahara held back his chuckle, but couldn't manage to hide his smile. He concealed it behind his fan and sighed. "I thought we should at least attempt to finish some work before we get too distracted."

"Oh..." Ichigo trailed off, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Urahara set his fan down and grasped Ichigo's chin gently, turning his face towards him. He leaned forward and kissed him softly."I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my hands from you once we start."

Ichigo flushed deeper and met the shopkeeper's gaze. He found himself getting lost in the stormy grey eyes so he dropped his gaze down to the blonds' lips.

Urahara groaned softly and leaned forward, connecting their lips once more. He grasped the redhead's hips and dragged him closer, pressing their chests together. He smiled when Ichigo's hands wound around his neck, and he slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue sneaking into the wet heat of the younger man's mouth.

Ichigo moaned against the older man's lips and clutched his shoulders tightly as he moved his tongue against Urahara's. His fingers grasped the material of the shopkeeper's coat, gripping it tightly.

Urahara reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo to trail his lips down his hard jaw and neck, where he sucked and nipped his pulse point, intent on darkening the mark from the previous night. His hands slipped underneath the redhead's shirt to feel his toned stomach, but after a few moments, that wasn't enough; he wanted to see it as well. Holding onto the younger man tightly, he lowered him to the floor before crawling in between his legs. Grabbing the hem of the redhead's shirt, he slid it up his chest before pulling it from his body and tossing it aside. Urahara purred as his gaze travelled over the toned chest of the younger man and his straining erection twitched in anticipation.

Ichigo's breaths were coming in short pants as he watched Urahara's hungry gaze rake over him. He frowned as he reached up to pluck the shopkeeper's hat from his head and threw it aside.

"Sorry," Urahara smiled gently. "I forgot."

"I thought you didn't forget anything?" Ichigo grinned.

"I don't normally have a sexy redhead pinned beneath me," Urahara pointed out.

Ichigo blushed and leaned upwards to tentatively grasp the blonds' coat. He pushed it down the older man's arms, leaving him in his dark green top.

Urahara grinned and caught Ichigo's lips in a hard kiss before pushing him back down. He kissed and licked at the younger man's neck before moving downwards and flicking a nipple with his tongue.

"Ahh," Ichigo moaned, his hand reaching up to tangle in blond hair.

Urahara nipped the bud gently and used his free hand to tease the other one. He groaned around the nipple as Ichigo began to writhe under his touch. He licked down Ichigo's chest, down his stomach and in his belly button as he reached for his shirt and slipped it off. Crawling back up Ichigo, he lowered himself until his chest rubbed against the others.

Ichigo moaned softly, his back arching and pushing his body against the shopkeeper's. His hands reached up to grasp the others bare shoulders, his nails digging in hard.

"My, my, Ichigo," Urahara purred. "You don't need to hold on so hard; I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo blushed and lessened his hold, but didn't let go entirely.

Urahara nipped and sucked at Ichigo's neck as one of his hands trailed lower. He smiled when his hands met a light trail of red hair that travelled downward and under the other's pants. His hands lightly followed the trail, his fingers dipping slightly below the redhead's waistband before stopping. He glanced up at Ichigo to read his expression.

Ichigo leaned up on his elbows, watching intently as the older blonds' hand moved lower. The muscles in his stomach rippled as Urahara's warm hand travelled over it and he bit his lip between his teeth as the other's hand slipped underneath his waistband.

Urahara could tell that the young redhead was enjoying his attention; mostly due to the bulge in his pants. He slipped his hand lower until he felt coarse red hair with his fingertips. He paused for a moment before moving his hand down further and grasping Ichigo's firm erection.

"Ahh," Ichigo gasped.

Urahara chuckled lightly and used his other hand to flick open the fastenings on Ichigo's pants before pulling them down with his free hand. He pulled the younger man's erection out and almost groaned at the first glimpse. He thumbed the head, spreading precum around before giving it a firm stroke.

Ichigo gasped loudly as his eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back.

Urahara began to stroke the redhead's member softly, his eyes locked on it. He groaned as a bead of clear liquid seeped from the slit and dripped down the side of the shaft. He wanted so badly to lean forward and lick it, but wanted to take his time and draw the experience out as much as possible. He caught Ichigo's lips with his own and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into the wet heat of the redhead's mouth as he began to stroke him faster.

Ichigo struggled to concentrate on the kiss as he was fisted faster. He kept gasping into the other's mouth as he fumbled against Urahara's lips. Spittle dripped down from their intertwined tongues and dripped from his chin as his hands moved up to thread in blond hair, grasping tightly.

Urahara growled in approval as he picked up his pace. His hand was a blur as it moved over the younger man's erection. His own erection was straining against the material of his pants, practically begging to be let out; and he wanted to, but he wasn't sure if Ichigo would be ready for that yet. He sucked on the redhead's tongue as his speed peaked.

Ichigo moaned softly as his tongue was sucked into the wet heat of Urahara's mouth. He pulled on the blond hair wrapped between his fingers as his body began to tremble with his approaching release.

Urahara felt the other tense as he approached the end. He gripped the shaft firmly and let go of Ichigo's tongue, moving his head down to bite his neck hard.

Ichigo began to thrust instinctively into Urahara's hand to create more friction between them. He cried out as he came hard, his release spilling over the older blonds' hand, and some of it splashing across his stomach.

Urahara purred as Ichigo came over his hand and continued to stroke him until he was completely finished. When he pulled his hand away and saw that it was covered in Ichigo's hot, sticky mess, he lifted it up to his mouth and caught the redhead's gaze as he licked his fingers clean. Once sufficiently clean, he leaned forward to press his lips against the other's lips before falling back on the floor and stretching out contentedly.

Ichigo fell back beside him as he attempted to catch his breath. His chest was heaving and he was sweating profusely, his orange hair matted against his forehead. He closed his eyes as he relaxed against the floor before he glanced over at Urahara and noticed the prominent bulge in his pants.

"What about you?" Ichigo panted as he sat up and looked down at the older blond.

"It's fine, Ichigo. I can take care of it later," Urahara smiled softly up at the redhead.

"No...you shouldn't have to. Can't I help you with it?" Ichigo murmured as he blushed.

"If you want to," Urahara chuckled. "But you certainly don't have to."

Ichigo bit his lip between his teeth as he haltingly reached for the older man's pants. He fumbled with the fastenings for a moment before he got them open and with the help of Urahara, he managed to pull them, and his underwear, down to bunch around his knees. He gasped as the older blonds' massive erection sprang free and bit his lip harder as he reached forward to grasp it, wrapping his hand around it.

Urahara smiled at Ichigo's innocent actions; he was extremely glad that he would be Ichigo's first, but he couldn't help feeling that he wanted to be the redhead's only. He moaned softly as the other's hand wrapped around his heated flesh. He barely held back the urge to thrust into his hand; he wanted Ichigo to take his time and explore.

Ichigo gave an experimental stroke and smiled when that caused the older blond to moan softly. He mimicked what had been done to him, stroking the hard member slowly but firmly. He looked back at Urahara, his gaze raking over the other's lips as he continued to stroke.

Urahara was in heaven. He had been fantasizing about this for so long; he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He watched in amusement as Ichigo looked at his lips, obviously wanting to kiss him. Leaning up, he grasped the other's chin and pressed his lips to the redhead's.

Ichigo sighed happily against Urahara's lips as he grasped the shaft tighter and stroked faster. His other hand moved to thread through blond hair, holding on tightly as the kiss deepened and the other's tongue pushed inside his mouth again. He copied what the other had done and used his thumb to clumsily brush against the head before thumbing the slit experimentally.

Urahara groaned and without realizing it, his hips began to thrust upwards into Ichigo's hand. He bit the other's lip hard, pulling it with his teeth as he began to lose control.

Ichigo could tell the other was close so he picked up his pace, fisting the other as quickly as possible. He reluctantly pulled away from Urahara's lips, his gaze raking over his toned body. His other hand moved down to gently brush his stomach, watching as the muscles rippled and flexed under his touch. He squeezed the shaft as his fingers ghosted across firm flesh

Urahara purred as Ichigo touched him. He mentally cursed himself as he came to the edge, his body tensing before he came. He groaned and his head flew back as he came hotly over Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo pulled his hand away when he was sure Urahara was finished and looked at the mess on his hand. He briefly wondered how it tasted, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He sat awkwardly beside Urahara, unsure what to do with the mess.

"Here," Urahara chuckled and handed his coat to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled gratefully and wiped his hand on the coat before dropping it to the floor. He gasped when the other grasped his waist and pulled him until he was straddling the other's lap.

Urahara glanced up at Ichigo, his stormy eyes full of adoration. His hand cupped the back of the other's head and brought their lips together softly.

"If you thought that was good, wait until tomorrow," he purred as he plucked his hat off the table and sat it atop his head, hiding his wicked grin.


End file.
